Listen
by xbbeha
Summary: Saat salah satu diantara mereka harus menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi yang lain. Akan ada berjuta rasa dan alasan untuk seseorang menjadi pendengar. [ Baekhyun , Chanyeol ] Chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

"_Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik, maka.. kau harus jadi pembicara yang memperhatikan pendengarmu."_

Title : Listen

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol. And the other cast

Author : B

This story is dedicated for all ChanBaek Shipper. Semua karakter adalah milik Tuhan dan mereka masing-masing. Tapi cerita abal-abal ini murni dari otak saya.

Happy Reading!

**LISTEN**

"Chanyeol-ah. Selamat pagi". Baekhyun mencium pipi pemuda jakung yang sedang bergelung dengan selimutnya. Chanyeol hanya menggeliat kecil merasakan istirahatnya mulai terganggu, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil. Beberapa minggu terakhir Chanyeol-nya memang sering pulang hingga pagi. Memberinya sedikit waktu bahkan hanya untuk mengobrol seperti dulu.

Kebiasaannya masih berlanjut. Pagi hari, Baekhyun harus membuat kopi,teh dan sarapan mereka. Chanyeol akan bekerja di kantor, Baekhyun akan pergi ke sebuah rumah sakit yang menjadwalkan ia praktek selama empat hari dalam seminggu. Tapi kebiasaan Chanyeol memeluk dan menciumnya saat pagi dirasa Baekhyun mulai menghilang dalam minggu-minggu ini.

"Baek, aku masih ngantuk, _please_ ". Si jakung itu menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal, membalik badannya untuk memunggungi Baekhyun. Mendapat balasan demikian tak membuat Baekhyun menyerah, ia merebahkan kembali tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ini hari minggu, ayo ke gereja bersama. Aku tidak mau kita mendapat ceramah dari ibu karena ia melihat anak dan menantunya tidak pandai bersyukur".

Chanyeol kembali menggeliat dari pelukan Baekhyun, sejenak ia menarik nafas panjang dan mulai melepas tangan Baekhyun. Ia mendudukan dirinya, menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Oke baiklah, akau akan mandi. Kita kegereja lima belas menit lagi". Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, ia berfikir bahwa pagi ini semua baik-baik saja. Bahwa Chanyeol mungkin saja sedang lelah dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku akan memilihkan baju untukmu".

"Hm..". Chanyeol beranjak berdiri, menarik asal handuk yang sedang tergantung di salah satu dinding kamarnya dan menyeret kakinya memasuki kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini ikut menghela nafas sedikit kecewa. Chanyeol lupa menciumnya (lagi)

/ -/-/-/

"Putra Kris dan Luhan sudah memasuki kelas pertama sekolah dasar. Chanyeol-ah, apa menurutmu wajah Kris dan Luhan menurun pada anak asuhnya? Matanya seperti Luhan". Baekhyun sedari tadi terus membicarakan beberapa topik yang ia anggap menarik, disebelahnya Chanyeol berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya. Hanya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan satu atau dua kata.

"Aku berpikir juga begitu"

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau tak ingin mendengar suara bocah dirumah kita. Aku bisa mengajarinya pelajaran sains dan kau akan mengajarinya matematika. Bagaimana?". Sejak lama Baekhyun merasa membutuhkan teman, jadwal prakteknya yang tidak full, Chanyeol yang jarang dirumah membuat Baekhyun merasakan betapa sepinya hidup sendirian.

"Ugh.. Baekhyun apa kau berpikir benar-benar membutuhkannya?" Chanyeol melirik kekasihnya sekilas, ia ingin mendapatkan jawaban Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Ya, mengapa harus ditunda. Kurasa aku dan kau –kita. Sudah cukup mampu untuk mengasuh seorang anak. Secara mental juga aku dan kau siap menjadi orang tua. Bagaimana menurutmu? Luhan Hyung sering mengajakku ke panti asuhan. Jika sempat kita berdua kesana oke?"

Chanyeol hanya kembali menghela nafas, Baekhyun sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. Ia akan menebak bahwa Chanyeol tidak setuju dengan apa yang ia minta kali ini.

"Oke baek, tapi bisakah kau sendiri yang menjemput anak asuh kita nanti. Kau pilih ia yang menurutmu bisa menemanimu. Lalu kenalkan aku padanya dan katakana bahwa aku ayahnya yang sedang sibuk mencari uang. Deal?". Begini saja sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun senang. Pemuda bermata lentik itu mengangguk mantap, dan kembali menyaut wajah sang suami untuk dihadiahi kecupan.

"I love you Chanyeol"… satu… dua.. tiga..

Dan dihitungan ketiga Baekhyun merasakan nyeri dalam hatinya karena Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya.

**-LISTEN-**

Hari ini Baekhyun meminta izin satu hari untuk absen dalam kerjanya. Ia membelokan mobilnya pada salah satu panti asuhan tempat ia akan bertemu anaknya. Sejak pertama kali melihat data dan mendengar cerita pengurus panti, hati Baekhyun jatuh pada satu nama anak laki-laki yang ditinggal di depan panti saat ia berusia tiga bulan. Namanya Oh Sehun, dan akan segera menjadi Park Sehun jika siang nanti Baekhyun segera mengurusnya. Rambutnya yang hitam dan kulitnya yang seputih susu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum gemas membayangkan untuk segera membuatkan Sehun sarapan dikeesokan harinya.

"Ayo Sehun, berikan salam pada eomamu". Seorang ibu panti mendorong bahu bocah berkulit putih mendekat pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum ramah. Umurnya sudah menginjak lima tahun dan ia sama sekali tak melayangkan protes karena ia harus memberi panggilan 'eoma' pada seseorang yang jelas jelas berkelamin laki-laki. Ia menyunggingkan senyum polosnya.

"Hallo eoma". Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa jatuh cinta ketika sang anak mendekat dan mencium lembut tangannya. Mata Sehun entah mengapa sedikit mirip dengan manik milik Chanyeol -menurut Baekhyun.

"Hai boy. Sudah berkemas kan, kita pulang ya?". tawaran Baekhyun dijawab dengan anggukan. Sehun membayangkan begitu hangatnya suasana 'rumah' yang sering-sering diimpikannya. Dibantu ibu panti ,satu koper penuh berisi pakaian di serahkan pada Baekhyun. Lalu mereka sedikit bercakap-cakap tentang kebiasaan Sehun yang meminum susu coklat sebelum tidur.

Lalu hobi favoritnya,berenang yang Chanyeol juga suka melakukannya.

"Ayo Sehun". Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun yang tengah asyik dengan pesawat terbang mininya. Setelah kedua tangan itu bersambut, dengan tenang Baekhyun resmi menetapkan hatinya untuk membawa Sehun ikut meramaikan suasana rumah tangganya dengan Chanyeol .

/-/-/-/

"Lihat, eoma mendapatkan foto bayimu dari ibu panti. Foto Sehun akan di pajang berdekatan dengan foto eoma dan appa di sebelah sana". Ditudingnya sebuah meja di ujung ruang tamu. Foto pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan disanding dengan foto seorang bayi dengan kulit putih susu. Sehun tersenyum tertarik memperlihatkan gigi serinya yang sudah tumbuh sempurnya. Sedari tadi ia asyik bersandar pada tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang menceritakan rutinitas yang akan dijalani mereka bersama.

Mereka sudah membicaran tenang rutinitas pagi hari,dimana Baekhyun akan membangunkan Sehun untuk mandi. Sarapan bersama dengan Chanyeol. Lalu sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bekerja, Sehun akan berada di rumah Kris dan Luhan, karena Luhan tidak bekerja dan tidak keberatan jika Sehun ada bersamanya.  
Ketika hari sudah menjelang siang, Baekhyun akan menjemput Sehun, mereka akan makan dan tidur siang bersama. Bersambut sore hari mereka bisa menunggu Chanyeol pulang dengan main atau menonton film berdua.

"Eoma, apa Appa orangnya baik?".

"Tentu saja, dia paling pandai dalam urusan berenang. Bukannya Sehun suka berenang?". Baekhyun mengelus surai hitam sang anak lalu mencium aroma strawberry yang sama dengan bau rambutnya. Ia sengaja memberikan shamponya pada Sehun yang mandi sore tadi. Mereka menggunakan shampoo yang sama.

"Suka suka!. Jadi minggu boleh untuk berenang eoma?" Sehun menatap penuh harap pada Baekhyun yang sengaja mengambil jeda untuk mengangguk dan mengulum senyum.

"Yeei". Kecupan manis pertama dari Sehun tepat di pipi kanan Baekhyun setelah ia melonjak kegirangan. Satu hari mereka bersama Baekhyun merasakan bahwa ia sudah menyerahkan sebagian hatinya pada Sehun yang resmi menjadi buah hatinya.

Bunyi bel rumah berbunyi sebelum Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dengan jas kerja yang sudah tidak serapi tadi pagi, rambutnya yang sudah perlu disisir lagi dan mata sayu yang berusaha tersenyum saat Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan kecupan singkat di bibir. Berikutnya ia tersenyum cerah melihat sosok berbaju merah dengan kulit putihnya yang memandang asing dari sofa yang didudukinya.

Chanyeol mendekat pada Sehun, ia mengangkat tubuh sang anak pada gendongannya kembali mengamati raut wajah Sehun yang kini nampak malu-malu.

"Sehunie. Berikan salam pada Appa". Chanyeol mengecilkan volume suaranya untuk menggoda, membuat Baekhyun menarik nafas lega bahwa ternyata sambutan Chanyeol tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Hallo Appa, kudengar dari eoma bahwa Appa pandai berenang". Sehun menuding Baekhyun yang kini ikut bergelayut dibelakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih ada diwajahnya.

"Sehun suka berenang, jadi Appa mau menemani Sehun setiap hari minggu tidak?"

"Tentu saja handsome. Kita atur jadwal setelah pulang dari gereja oke?". Chanyeol mengangkat satu tangannya yang bebas untuk ber- high five. Setelah itu ia berjalan masih diikuti Baekhyun untuk menuju kamar Sehun.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendapati kamar kosong itu sudah disulap Baekhyun sedemikian menarik. Wallpaper pesawat-pesawat kecil yang rapi dan sebuah bed ukuran single dengan cover yang senada dengan warna wallpaper. Ia menatap Baekhyun seolah mengucap kata 'maaf tak sempat membantu'. Diletakkannya tubuh kecil Sehun diatas kasur dan Baekhyun siap dengan susu coklat di tangan kanannya.

"Habiskan dulu susu coklatmu. Appa harus mengganti pakaian kerja. Kita sikat gigi bersama setelah ini ya". Sehun mengangguk setelah sang ayah mengacak lembut surainya.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, merasakan bahwa Chanyeol juga sudah mulai memberikan hati pada buah hati mereka mulai hari ini.

"Eoma harus menyiapkan baju untuk appa mu ya sayang". Sehun mengangguk menyutujui Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menangkupkan tangannya untuk sejenak berucap syukur. Entah, Sehun hanya tau bahwa ia harus berdoa ketika hatinya merasakan bahagia yang luar biasa.

**-LISTEN-**

Baekhyun memasuki kamar mereka dengan membawa satu cangkir teh hangat dan diletakkan di atas meja. Suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi sudah mulai berhenti dan berikutnya sosok menjulang Chanyeol keluar dengan handuk yang dililitkannya sampai perut.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah baju tidur yang diangsurkannya pada suaminya. Ia beranjak memungut baju Chanyeol yang berserakan di lantai dan memasukan pada keranjang cucinya.

"Hari ini kau pulang sedikit lebih sore, besok juga seperti ini?" Baekhyun mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol yang kini duduk di atas kasur mereka. Memperhatikan wajah tampan suaminya dari atas membuat desiran halus dalam hatinya.

"Tidak Baekhyun-ah. Hari ini hanya karena aku tak ingin terlambat berkenalan dengan anak kita. Besok akan pulang larut seperti biasa". Ia menjawab sambil memulai menggenakan atasan baju tidurnya. Menatap datar pada Baekhyun yang kini mencebik sebal.

"Apa seberat itu bekerja diperusahaan appa. Siwon Hyung saja masih sempat mengajak Kyuhyun Hyung dan Suho untuk berlibur ke luar kota". Baekhyun mulai membandingkan Chanyeol dengan kakak kandungnya Choi Siwon yang juga memilik kedudukan yang sama dengan Chanyeol di perusahaan Choi corp.

"Siwon Hyung juga pernah mengalami masa-masa seperti ini Baek".

"Aku akan mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan besok. Boleh?" Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan bergelayut manja. Namun tangan Chanyeol sama sekali tak balas memeluknya, ia hanya berusaha menepis perasaan kecewanya dalam-dalam.

"Silahkan. Kalian juga tak usah menungguku pulang larut malam besok. Ayo mengajak Sehun menyikat gigi". Dan mau tak mau Baekhyun berdiri mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan meninggalkannya menuju kamar Park Sehun

/-/-/-/

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Sehun saat sang anak itu tengah asik memperhatikan buku yang tersusun rapi di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Mau mendengar dongeng? Eomma akan mulai mendongengimu besok ya? sekarang Sehun harus beristirahat. Kita terlalu lelah berberes hari ini" Baekhyun mengelus puncak Sehun dan mendaratkan ciuman selamat malamnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Sehun lagi, membawanya sedikit berlari sehingga Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk menuju kamar mandi. Dan Baekhyun kembali menuju dapur. Menyimpan semua makan malamnya yang tak tersentuh (lagi) pada lemari pendingin.

Setelah ia kembali memasuki kamarnya, ia masih sempat meilhat chanyeol yang meletakkan telepon genggamnya di nakas. Lalu pemuda itu sedikit memakasakan ternyum dan beranjak berbaring memenunggungi baekhyun. Punggung lelah Chanyeol menjadi obyek pandangannya untuk pertama kali, ia mendesah nafas berat dan menyadari suaminya sudah terlebih dahulu memejamkan mata.

Baekhyun merundukan badannnya. Mengelus surai hitam Chanyeol dan menyusul berbaring di belakang punggungnya. Baekhyun tak kuasa meneteskan air matanya saat tangan kecilnya melingkar lembut pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Untuk malam ini saja, Baekhyun merasakan nyeri karena rindu yang luar biasa

**-LISTEN-**

'_Kyungsoo baby, jangan lupa meminum obat sebelum tidur. Besok aku akan berjanji menemanimu okay? Selamat malam sayang, I love you'_

_Sent on 21.03_

**-TBC-**

Halo. Bagaiaman first fict saya? Typo tolong di maklumi ya. Saya rendah dalam teori EYD. Komentar pembangun dan welcome dari chanbaek shipper sangat saya butuhkan. Kalau nanti sambutannya mengensankan chapter 2 akan segera datang.

Buat pair yang ada di dalam ini adalah OTP saya, maaf kalo ada yang tidak berkenan.

Tinggalkan jejak di review supaya kita bisa menjadi teman.

PS: FFn masih rame? hehe

Salam hangat,

B


	2. Chapter 2

"**Cara terbaik menenangkan hatimu adalah dengan menenangkan hati orang lain. Jadilah pendengar untuk mereka yang merasa terluka dan menjadi ajaib kau akan merasakan obat dari sakit yang sedang kau derita. "**

Title : Listen

Cast : Baekhyun,Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, Jesica and the other cast.

Writer : B

This story is dedicated for all Chanabek shipper, semua karakter adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi untuk cerita ini murni milik saya.

Enjoy Chap 2!

**LISTEN**

Suasana cerah yang terkesan panas siang hari itu tampaknya sama sekali tak mempengaruhi mood seorang Park Baekhyun. Dengan senyum ramahnya ia masih setia melayani seorang pasien lanjut usia yang mengalami masalah dengan saluran infusnya. Beberapa rekanya ikut tersenyum senang karena terpengaruh dengan sikap baekhyun yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Baek, ada kabar bagus apa hari ini? Kau tidak berhenti tersenyum sepertinya." Seorang dokter cantik dengan perawakannya yang mungil mengangkat alisnya menggoda baekhyun. Laki-laki berparas manis itu tengah memasuki ruangan dokter untuk menyerahkan laporan harian seperti biasanya.

"Dokter Jung. Pasienmu mengalami banyak peningkatan. Selamat ." Baekhyun tetap dengan senyumnya merapikan beberapa lembar kertas sebelum diserahkannya pada Jung Jessica.

"Sudah kubilang kan, bisakah kau memanggil namaku saat kita berbincang santai." Jessica memasang wajah sebalnya yang membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli. Ia buru-buru menanggapi

"Maafkan aku nuna. Hehe. Namanya Park Sehun. Kau harus bertemu dengannya untuk memastikan dia setampan aku dan Chanyeol". Jawaban baekhyun mendapat sambutan raut kebahagian yang sedikit terkejut dari kakak kelasnya. Jessica menutup laporan itu dan menekuk tangannya antusias di atas meja.

"Ajak dia kemari baek, Ya ampun aku tidak sabar rasanya ingin bertemu dengan chanbaek kecil. Umur berapa dia?"

"5 Tahun nuna, taun depan mulai kelas pertama sekolah dasar". Baekhyun tidak kuasa untuk kembali menebar aura kebahagiaan yang sepertinya menguar darinya sejak pagi tadi. Sedikit lebih banyak ia mulai melupakan kesepian yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

"Ah maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu acara ribut kalian". Sosok lain dengan perawakan tinggi dan potongan rambut rapinya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Membuat Jessica dan Baekhyun serempak menoleh dan memanggil si pemuda berkulit tan untuk mendekat.

"Jongin-ah. Kau harus dengar. Baekhyun sudah mempunyai seorang anak. Aku sudah memaksanya untuk membawa kemari berkenalan dengan kita". Kalimat Jessica yang terkesan memaksa membuat kedua pemuda itu bertatapan dan saling melempar kekehan geli. Sebelum akhirnya Jongin mendekat dan menepuk tangannya pada kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Jongin tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun di bawahnya.

"Laki-laki Kai, mungkin dia bisa cocok denganmu kalau mengingat kalian berdua sama-sama penggemar susu coklat". Jongin mengusap puncak kepala baekhyun gemas. Jessica menatap mereka dengan senyum lembut. Sangat senang rasanya melihat baekhyun dan jongin sedekat ini. Mereka pernah saling mengisi perasaan satu-sama lain, bahkan menurut Jessica sampai sekarang pun. Rekannya seprofesi, Kim Jongin itu masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun-nya.

"Siapa namanya Baekhyun?".

"Namanya Park sehun".

/-/-/-/

Baekhyun kembali mengunci pintu lokernya setelah ia mengeluarkan tas dan jaket hitamnya. Nyaris memekik terkejut mendapati Jongin yang sudah tersenyum sambil memainkan kontak mobilnya dengan posisi bersandar pada loker disampingnya. Ia mendapat pukulan lembut di bahunya sebagai balasan sudah membuat pemuda manis itu terkejut.

"Mau kuantar pulang? Aku tidak melihat mobilmu di tempat parkir hari ini". Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa bagaimana cerita antara ia dan si pemuda berkulit tan itu. Masa-masa sekolah menengah atas yang separuh dihabiskannya untuk menanggapi virus merah jambu itu mengantarnya untuk jatuh cinta kepada Jongin pertama kali.

"Aku berencana naik kereta bawah tanah dan mampir kerumah Kris Hyung untuk menjemput sehun. Apa kau tidak keberatan?". Pertanyaan itu mendapat balasan senyuman dari Jongin dan usapan lembut dirambutnya.

Baekhyun merasa Jongin memperlakukannya sama ketika mereka masih di bangku SMA.

"Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya. Sekalian mampir beli es cream tidak masalah kan?". Langkah Jongin mendahului baekhyun sambil menyampirkan lengannya di pundak yang lebih kecil darinya/

**LISTEN**

"Kau belum memeriksakannya ke rumah sakit sayang? Kau sudah mengalami gejala yang sama hampir dua bulan. Pergilah cuci darah." Chanyeol menatap khawatir pada sosok pemuda manis yang kini duduk di pangkuannya sambil memejamkan matanya lembut. Paras tampan dengan dominan manis yang ada pada dirinya membuat Chanyeol gemas untuk tidak melayangkan kecupan-kecupan kecil diseluruh bagian wajahnya. Membuat Do kyungsoo terkikik geli dan membalas perbuatan chanyeol dengan kecupan lamanya di bibir pemuda bersuara bass itu.

"Minggu depan akan kucoba oke? Mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah dan mudah masuk angin. Kau tau sendirikan, kantor sedang gila-gilaan mengejar target tiga bulan ini". Chanyeol hanya memutar mata mendengar alasan kyungsoo yang sama. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil di atasnya sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang awalnya hanya saling melumat berubah menjadi ciuman yang penuh dengan gairah dari setiap desahan yang baik kyungsoo atau chanyeol suarakan.

Malam mereka akan menjadi malam panjang dimana mereka akan saling mengisi mengucap cinta satu sama lain. Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan menemaninya sampai pukul tiga pagi. Biarlah beberapa jam kedepan ia menjadi orang egois yang tidak memberatkan status chanyeol sebagai suami orang.

Kyungsoo paham, sangat paham bahwa pemuda tampan yang kini sedang membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu itu adalah sosok yang sudah ber'istri'. Sosok yang selama enam bulan terakhir menjadi atasannya. Sosok yang dapat membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

Hanya dengan tutur lembut dan sebaris perhatian yang diberikannya dapat membuat Do Kyungsoo merasakan bagaimana hidup yang sebenarnya.

**LISTEN**

"Paman dokter. Bolehkah besok Sehun bermain denganmu lagi? Yang tadi itu sangat mengasyikkan. Kita masi punya banyak koin kan eoma." Si kecil sehun itu tak berhenti mengoceh sedari tadi di bangku belakang kemudi. Ia duduk menghadap Jongin yang sedang terfokus menyetir.

"Tentu boy, kau ingin yang mana besok? Mau mencoba mobil yang satunya. Kelihatannya lebih susah." Jongin menanggapi si kecil dibalas gelengan kepala oleh baekhyun yang senantiasa tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya.

"Sehun, paman Kai harus bekerja di rumah sakit sayang. Banyak orang sakit yang membutuhkannya."

Sehun memajukan bibirnya membentuk cebikan lucu. Ia sedikit beringsut mencoba merayu baekhyun. Jongin tak kuasa menahan ledakan tawannya melirik tingkah si kecil kemudian mengusap rambut Sehun.

"Sehun besok ikut eoma bekerja saja ya. Nanti setelah semua urusan paman selesai, kita bisa pergi berdua." Jongin menaikan alisnya menanggapi protes baekhyun yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Ayolah Baek, kurasa Sehun tidak akan bertingkah banyak disana. Kita janji, ya kan sehun-ah?."

"Ne eoma!." Sehun bersemangat mengangkat tangannya untuk berjanji. Mau tak mau baekhyun tersenyum dan gemas untuk mencium pipinya.

"Oke-oke, Sehun ikut eoma besok. Kalian boleh bermain bersama."

/-/-/-/

"Sehun- oh astaga, sejak kapan dia tidur seperti itu Kai?." Baekhyun dan jongin sedikit menahan kekehan geli melihat sehun yang tidur dengan cara duduk polosnya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa gemas untuk mencubit pipi si putih itu.

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya Baek." Baekhyun sedikit merasa malu tersenyum mengiyakan. Bergegas ia melepas seat belt dan keluar disusul oleh jongin yang membuka pintu belakang kemudi.

Baekhyun menurunkan beberapa barang belanjaannya yang ternyata lumayan di banyak. Kebetulan hari ini adalah jadwal belanja kebutuhan bulanan yang biasannya rutin baekhyun jalankan sendirian. Dulu bersama chanyeol, tapi mungkin untuk saat ini baekhyun tidak bisa mengandalkan chanyeol untuk menemaninya sekedar belanja bulanan.

Baekhyun melirik jongin yang kini sedang memandangi wajah si kecil seksama, sebelum tangannya terampil mengangkat tubuh itu perlahan.

"Kapan ia akan kau bawa ke keluarga Choi? Ada suho disana. Umur mereka tidak terpaut jauh, kurasa bisa bermain bersama." Jongin mengayunkan tangannya menutup pintu mobil sebelum menyusul baekhyun yang mulai memasuki pelataran rumah.

"Mereka sudah bertemu melalui video call Kai, mungkin minggu depan. Bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Siwon Hyung." Tangan baekhyun terampil membuka kunci pintu setelahnya sedikit bergegas menyalakan saklar lampu ruang tamu.

"Dimana kamarnya Baek?." Baekhyun meletakan semua barang belanjaan sebelum membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan membiarkan Jongin menidurkan si kecil yang sepertinya tak sempat minum susu coklat hari ini.

"Sleep well,Kim Sehun." Sedikit menggoda baekhyun jongin menambah volume suaranya ketika mengucap nama marga sehun yang seenaknya ia ganti.

"Hei-hei. Dia anakku tau. Selamat tidur sayang." Baekhyun mengucap salam selamat malamnya sebelum mengecup dahi sehun, penuh sayang.

**LISTEN**

Suara kenop pintu itu membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun pada baju-baju yang selesai dilipatnya sekedar menunggu chanyeol pulang. Sudah pukul 3 pagi. Sosok jakung itu muncul dengan pakaian kerjanya yang terlihat sudah tidak rapi, dan seperti biasa rambut cepak hitam itu akan selalu terkesan lebih berantakan dari sebelum ia berangkat pagi hari.

"Belum tidur Baek?." Ia meletakan kunci mobilnya di samping televisi sebelum merebahkan badannya di kursi samping baekhyun.

"Ku buatkan susu hangat? Atau teh?." Sedikit merasa iba baekhyun membantu suaminya melepaskan dasi yang dipakai chanyeol.

"Tidak usah Baek, aku mau langsung tidur saja. Badanku lelah sekali." Setelah dasi itu berhasil di lepas baekhyun, chanyeol berdiri menuju kamar mereka. Meninggalkan baekhyun yang menatap punggung itu dengan senyum getirnya.

Bergegas ia menyusul, ia tau mungkin chanyeol membutuhkan bantuannya untuk menyalakan kran air panas.

"Kau mau mandi? Biar aku yang menyiapkan airnya sayang."

Chanyeol menggeleng, melepas pakaiannya dan meninggalkan begitu saja berserakan dilantai. Ia beralih memakai piama yang sudah disiapkan baekhyun dan beranjak merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Chanyeol. Ada apa? Apa aku berbuat salah?." Baekhyun tak kuasa menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar. Rasa sesak itu tiba-tiba datang seolah mencekik tenggorokannya.

"Tidak Baekhyun, kau kenapa? Kemarilah." Chanyeol menepuk sisi kosong disebelahnya. Disana baekhyun mendekat dan merebahkan diri menghadap teman hidupnya.

"Apa kau hanya lelah Chan?."

"Ya sayang. Aku hanya lelah." Chanyeol mengusap surai lembut itu dan menyungingkan senyum lembutnya.

"Maafkan aku, akan kucoba lebih mengerti kondisi kita yang seperti ini. Tidurlah. Selamat malam chanyeol." Dikecupnya bibir chanyeol lembut setelahnya ia beringsut mendekat dan memeluk tubuh jakung itu posesif.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tidak pernah tau, setelah ia menutup mata dan tenggelam dalam fantasi mimpinya. Baekhyun terisak lembut mengingat.

Chanyeol tak pernah bisa memasang dasi. Ada seseorang yang memakaikan dasi dengan pola berbeda pada chanyeol, pola dasi yang dibuatnya tidak seperti itu tadi pagi.

**LISTEN**

_"Baekhyun, bisa bantu aku? Seorang pasien ingin melakukan photo rongsen untuk hari ini. Tapi aku lupa sama sekali belum mendaftarkan datanya di petugas laboraturium. Bisakah kau kembali mendatanya."_ Suara Jessica terdenagr ribut melalui sambungan teleponnya.

"Baiklah, kau sedang dimana nuna? Kau yang menanganinya kan?." Baekhyun menjepit telepon genggamnya dengan pipi dan pundaknya. Ia tengah serius mengelap mulut sehun dengan tisu karena bekas ice cream yang belepotan sejak mereka makan siang tadi-bersama jongin lagi.

"_Aku ditunjuk untuk mengikuti seminar. Jongin yang akan menganinya. Dia akan datang setelah jam makan siang Baek."_

"Baiklah, serahkan padaku. Hei nuna, ada yang ingin menyapamu-" Baekhyun mengarahkan handponenya pada sehun sebelum bocah itu tersenyum dan berkata dengan logat cadelnya.

"-annyeong Jessica aunty. Sehun sedang ada diruangan aunty. Pinjam sebentar ne?." diseberang sana Jesica sibuk terkikik histeris dan membicarakan entah apa dengan sehun yang menurut baekhyun sangat berisik sekali.

"Aaah selesai, kalian hanya boleh saling sapa. Sekarang waktunya kembali bekerja dokter Jung."

"_Yah baek, kau galak sekali. Baiklah, selamat bekerja."_ Percakapan telepon itu terputus setelahnya baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Sambil merapikan baju sehun ia mengecup kening putranya sayang

"Sehun. Setelah ini aka nada pasien paman Kai, kau duduk diam disini ya. Eoma harus memanggil paman Kai. Oke?"

"Siap eoma." Sehun mengacungkan tangannya seperti biasa diudara. Baekhyun tersenyum sayang lalu bergegas menuju ruangan Kai untuk memanggil salah satu dokter terbaik di rumah sakit itu sekarang.

Baru beberapa menit setelah Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan, Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu masuk membawa sebuah susu coklat kemasan yang diacungkannya pada Sehun.

"Ya! paman Kai membuatku kaget." Sehun sedikit cemberut kemudian berangsur tersenyum lebar mendapati minuman favoritnya kini berada di depannya.

"Dimana eomamu,Sehun?." Sehun menyergit mendegar pertanyaan pamannya.

"Eh? Bukankah tadi memanggil paman?." Jongin menggeleng kemudian ia mengusap surai pendek bocah kecil itu.

"Kita tunggu saja ya." Pernyataan Jongin dibalas anggukan persetujuan Sehun sebelum keduanya mendegar ketukan pintu dan kalimat 'permisi' dari luar ruangan.

"Ya? silahkan masuk". Dan saat itulah mungkin Penguasa takdir mulai membelokan skenario-Nya. Sosok perawakan mungil itu hadir kembali di depan Kim Jongin. Merasa tidak asing jongin menyipitkan matanya dan berusaha memutar otaknya.

"Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo?." Jongin berdiri mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Tak kusangka, dokter Kim Jongin sudah pulang ke Korea." Senyum lembut pemuda manis itu bergegas berjalan dan memberikan pelukan sebagai teman yang lama tak bertemu.

"Eng.. kau yang akan periksa? Pasien dari Dokter Jessica?" Jongin ingin memastikan kalau saja bukan teman lamanya ini yang sedang sakit. Dari perawakan Kyungsoo yang kecil tentu saja tak bisa dijadikan sebagai pertimbangan analisa. Tapi melihat wajah pucatnya sepertinya jongin bertemu pasien yang tepat.

"Tentu Jongin. Oh, apa dia putramu. Berkulit putih eh hahaha." Sehun yang merasa dibicarakan menatap kyungsoo dengan senyum ramahnya. Membuat Kyungsoo sejenak tersenyum memperhatikan, betapa nyamannya mendapat senyuman dari sosok malaikat kecil seperti bocah itu sekarang.

"Ya, seharusnya dia anakku sekarang. Jangan meledek Kyung, kurasa gen kulit tan ku tidak akan menurun pada anak laki-lakiku nanti." Sambil terkekeh jongin menatap senyum Kyungsoo yang tak banyak berbeda semenjak terakhir mereka bertemu. Do Kyungsoo masih sangat manis dan mempesona.

"Annyeong.." Kyungsoo membuat suaranya terdengar lebih imut untuk menyapa Sehun.

"Annyeong Paman Kyungsoo. Park Sehun imnida."

**-TBC-**

Halo, saya datang lebih lama ya. terimakasih untuk 11 review yang masuk -(banyak sekali silent readers ya?) memberi semangat. Karena salah satu dari reviewers adalah orang yang saya tunggu. Haha.

This chapter special for our 7th month anniversary ya ahaha.

Special thanks for **Byun Ryeokyu **untuk koreksi tanda bacanya. Saya sudah coba, kalau ada yang kelewat maaf ya kepleset berarti (ngeles)

Saya lebih nyaman di panggil 'B' dari pada 'author' 'thor' atau sebagainya. Lebih akrab mungkin? Hehe. Cerita saya membosankan? Maaf ya.

Peluk dan terimakasih untuk

**Epoy, Gigi onta, R, Byun Ryeokyu, suhokim, niyoung, princepink, cclara, sayakanoicinoe, chanoona, syuku. **Yang mau menyempatkan untuk menyapa dan memberi semangat di kotak review.

Last,

Sapa saya di kolom review ya. See you next chapter. (semoga saya lebih bersemangat)

Salam hangat,

**B**


End file.
